For the purposes of this disclosure, the term “item” should be interpreted to refer to a good or a service. E-procurement web sites allow qualified and registered users to look for buyers or sellers of desired goods and services. However, such web sites inconveniently require a user to log in and select these items each time the user wants to make an item requisition. What is needed in the art is a method of and system for providing convenient and reliable item requisitioning.